The invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating tap water and more specifically to for removing dissolved contaminants such as hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) and iron from water and thereby improve the taste and potability of the water.
Apparatus for removing dissolved hydrogen sulfide and other undesirable dissolved minerals such as iron, is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,228 discloses a process for removing dissolved iron from water utilizing an injector-mixer. The device draws air through a suction inlet into the water flow and includes a diffuser which assists air water mixing. The device also includes a by-pass flow control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,459 to Smith discloses a complex apparatus for removing sulfur compounds from water. The apparatus includes a multiple tank arrangement wherein aeration, contaminant removal and deaeration occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,040, in which I am an named inventor, Leaches an apparatus and method for removing dissolved hydrogen sulfide from water which includes a unique manifold positioned within an open end of an atomizing tank. The manifold includes a channel in which air and water containing dissolved hydrogen sulfide are mixed.
Given my experience with these and many other water treatment systems, I have concluded that all suffer from certain shortcomings, some more serious than others. For example, some do not provide a necessary level of contaminant removal, others require frequent replacement of the filtration media and still others are overly complex and thus expensive. Accordingly, I have expended further effort to develop improvements in the art of water treatment. The following describes such improvements.